What a Day!
by CBloom2
Summary: Another 30th anniversary inspired story, with a twist, featuring our favourite brothers. As usual I will hurt them and make them emotional.
1. Chapter 1

**Well look at me, I'm back again! Another 30th Anniversary inspired story - so there be spoilers!**

 **Thank you to all who read and reviewed my last fic - Lucky. I hadn't written anything for a while and was a little worried that I would be a bit rusty but, as before, you were all so generous.**

 **I want to give a shout out to** **casualtythe facts** **who gave me the idea for this story. It basically follows the path the episode took with notable differences. The main one being that it's Cal who's trapped under the scaffolding.**

 **No Ethan/Alicia in this one either - not sure if I will ever write that.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **As usual I don't own anyone who you recognise.**

 **What a Day!**

Ethan sucked in a deep, hopefully calming breath as he stepped out of the tense ED. The heat from the early summer sun seeped through his shirt, making him wish that he'd worn a short sleeved shirt. He leaned against the wall breathing deeply, finding it difficult to comprehend that his boss - the iron lady herself - was being treated in the ED by his friends after her car went over a cliff and that her daughter was presently on her way to the hospital in a helicopter, fighting for her life.

He glanced at his watch. Had it only been fifteen minutes since they had all been in the pub, celebrating Charlie's 30th anniversary?

He was broken out of his musings by the unmistakable sound of a helicopter. Ethan's stomach churned. What if Grace hadn't survived the journey? From what he could discern from the whispered conversations when Connie was brought in, it was a distinct possibility. The young doctor shivered at the thought.

He glanced up, following it's path. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, an object came into view - heading towards the chopper. Before he had time to process this, the object got caught up with the rear rotar blades, causing the machine to begin spinning out of control. In that split second, Ethan realised what was about to happen - and worse, he knew he was powerless to stop it!

 **Very short first chapter - wanted to test the water, see what you all thought.**

 **I have another couple of chapters already written which completes the story which I will post anyway.**

 **Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who read and was able to review the first chapter - you are all gorgeous!**

 **This is where things change slightly. I may have used some dialogue from the episode, but if I have it's purely by chance.**

Chapter 2

Ethan stared at the large chunk of rotar blade that was embedded in the wall where he had been stood not five seconds previously. Thankfully he had been able to duck behind the corner as it impacted into the wall, sending shards of concrete and metal in all directions. The young man felt sharp pin prick like pains on his face and realised that he must've been hit by some of the flying debris.

The noise...it had been deafening. The crashing, skidding, the scaffolding smashing down , the screaming and now, the crying.

He looked towards the main entrance - it was total devestation. He saw someone dressed in green stagger out of the wreckage, but no-one else followed. People were running backwards and forwards with no real purpose, "Ethan!" he heard his name being shouted. He looked in the direction of the voice, he vision blurring as he did so, "Ch...Charlie?"

"Are you hurt? Let's get you on your feet," the head nurse said as he offered him a hand to pull himself up although the younger man hadn't realised that he was even sat on the floor.

"You good?" Charlie asked again.

The young doctor paused to self assess, "Yes, I think so."

Charlie patted his shoulder, "Good lad. Right, we need to keep people moving - set up a triage in the pub, then divert as many people as we can elsewhere - we're closing the ED. But remember Ethan, keep an eye open for the quiet ones..."

With that, Charlie was gone - caught up with making sure that Jacob didn't get hurt in his desperation to reach a trapped Grace.

Ethan set about the task in hand in his usual methodical way. Thankfully, he soon caught sight of Alicia, Lily and Robyn all busily treating the injured. Suddenly, it hit him like a tonne of bricks that the only person he hadn't seen yet was Cal.

"Charlie!" He caught the nurse's attention, "Have you seen Cal?" he asked, anxiety beginning to knot his stomach.

Charlie shook his head, "I haven't seen him, but he could be anywhere. We need to get Grace out, then we'll look for him, I promise. We'll find him Ethan," the older man assured him. Ethan nodded, not wanting to place extra stress on his friends shoulders.

A hour later, Ethan was still assessing people, but now he had moved into the pub. It had been a hub of organised chaos for a while, but now, thanks to the help of the emergency services, it was beginning to feel a little less chaotic.

Ethan found himself slumped on a bar stool, sipping from a water bottle, staring at Charlie's anniversary cake. Once more he pulled out his phone and called his brother and for the tenth time that hour, it went straight to voicemail. Ethan ran a hand through his hair, his stomach tightening as he noticed just how much his hand was shaking. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Have you found him?" a frazzled looking Charlie enquired.

"No..." he paused to collect his thoughts, "Something's not right Charlie, he wouldn't just disappear..."

"No he wouldn't," Charlie agreed as he patted his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I know this will sound ridiculous but try not to worry. You know your brother. He's probably out there being a superhero somewhere and very soon he'll fly in with his cape intact!"

Ethan smiled, appreciating Charlie's attempts at comfort, "God, I hope so...I'm really scared Charlie," his voice quivered.

"I know you are and if I'm honest, so am I but until we know any different we just keep going - people are counting on us."

Ethan ran a hand through his hair once more, giving himself an invisible shake, "You're right Charlie."

"I usually am," the older man chuckled.

After spending some more time checking each of the stations, seeing if they needed his help Ethan made his way outside. The sight of the body of the helicopter embedded in the main entrance to the ED with the scaffolding collapsed all over it, took his breath away. He could only hope that nobody was underneath all that destruction because if there were people trapped under it, there was no way that they could have survived surely.

A wave of dizziness suddenly washed over Ethan as he swayed slightly, "Woah there doc, are you alright?"

The young doctor turned to see Jez reaching out a supporting hand, "Oh yes, I'm fine...I...er...has anyone checked under the scaffolding for survivors?"

Jez shook his head slightly, "Not as yet. I don't think it's classed as top priority at the moment."

"But there could be people trapped there that we don't know about," Ethan insisted, the knot in his stomach growing increasingly painful once more.

"I believe the thinking is that if there are people under there...well it would be a recovery mission rather than a rescue," Jez told him matter of factly.

"I can't find Cal. I've looked everywhere and I can't find him," Ethan sounded desolate.

"And you think he's under there?" Jez queried.

Ethan's eyes began to sting, "It's the only place I haven't looked yet."

"Oh man...Ethan, I'm sorry."  
"What are you sorry for? Until I see his cold body I refuse to think of him as lost!" Ethan snapped, then immediatley felt remorseful, "I'm sorry Jez - I'm just worried..."  
Jez patted his arm, "It's alright, I get it."

Ethan sighed, "We may not always see eye to eye and he annoys the hell out of me most of the time but...well I can't imagine my life without him in it," he told the young paramedic, his voice breaking.

All of a sudden, the tense silence was broken by the wail of an ambulance siren. The light could be seen from under the tarpaulin, "There's someone under there!" Iain shouted, staggering on his injured leg. Jez and Ethan looked at each other, Ethan's heart leaping hopefully, then broke into a sprint with Ethan swiping a medical pack as he went, "Cal?!"

 **And so ends chapter 2. Will it be Cal? What sort of shape will he be in? You'll have to wait and see.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for your kind words.**

 **This is the last chapter - hope it's up to scratch.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Ethan!" He heard being shouted back, "I'm under here! I'm ok but I can't move!"

The younger brother had never been so glad to hear his big brothers voice in his life.

"Cal, I'm coming to get you - don't move!" Ethan told him.

"Always with the comedy," Cal grumbled, causing Ethan to chuckle as he dived into a space in the twisted mess.

"Take it easy Ethan," Iain warned him.

"Wait for the fire brigade," Josh, Charlies old friend advised, "It's not a good idea to go in blind."  
"That's my brother trapped in there!" Ethan snarled, causing the group of concerned personel to take a step back.

The younger man threw pieces of loose scaffolding behind him, not looking where it landed, such was his desperation to get to his brother. As he moved one particular piece, some of the wood above him slipped down, a piece catching Ethan on his shoulder, "Woah, easy!" he heard from behind him.

"Ethan, be careful - please," Cal pleaded, worried for his brother's welfare.

Before long, Ethan was beside him, concern clearly etched on his dusty face.

"You come here often?" he joked as he did a visual check for obvious injury.

Cal chuckled, thankful to see his brother in one piece, "Only on days that end in a 'Y'."

"Love what you've done with the place," the younger man continued as he lifted up Cal's shirt to look for the source of the blood.

"Just cuts," Cal assured his brother, "I was going for the minimalist steel bar look. I think it went rather well," he finished.

Ethan smiled at their attempt at humour, revelling in the fact that his brother was alive and well enough to joke.

Cal shifted his position a little, wincing as his legs were jostled. Ethan picked up on this immediately, "Where's the pain?"

Cal nodded towards his knee, which even under the material of his jeans, Ethan could see was swollen like a balloon. Gently, he felt round it, feeling terrible every time Cal winced, "Doesn't feel broken or dislocated - but we obviously need to xray it to be certain," Ethan told him.

"Are _you_ ok?" Cal asked finally, looking at his brother's face that was peppered with cuts.

"Me? Oh yes, I'm fine...now I've found you," he finished a little more quietly, "Been as busy as...well you can imagine."

Ethan began rummaging through the medical bag as an uneasy silence descended between the both of them. He was trying to find a bandage to wrap his brother's knee to support it, but he felt like he was all fingers and thumbs.

"How bad is it?" Cal asked as he motioned to beyond where he was trapped.

"It looks like a disaster zone out there if I'm honest. They managed to get Grace out of the wreckage and they're assessing her, but I haven't heard anything about her condition as yet. The pilot and medic on board were both lost I'm afraid. Iain made it out thankfully. We've set up a triage in the pub and then..." Ethan dropped his head, "That's when I realised that you were missing. I should have noticed straight away," the younger man's calm exterior was beginning to crack, "I thought the worst. I should have noticed sooner, if I had been any sort of brother I would have realised straight away that I couldn't find you...I'm sorry..."

Cal could see that his exhausted brother had almost reached breaking point, "Ethan - don't! You found me, just like you always do!"

Ethan looked at him with wide eyes smiling nervously. Then he went back to the med bag. He located the bandage that he wanted and began to unpack it. It was in that moment that he realised that his hands were shaking, more than they had been earlier. He dropped the bandage and brought both of his hands up to eye level to ascertain just how much they were trembling, "C...Cal.." he gasped.

Cal caught his brother's petrified expression, so he gently took both of Ethan's hands in his own, "Ethan look at me."

He waited patiently until his brother did as he had asked, "Ethan, this is the adrenaline, not the Huntingtons."

"How can you be sure?" Ethan's quiet voice quivered.

"What have you been through today? Trust me little brother," Cal squeezed his hands in comfort.

Ethan cleared his throat, took a deep breath as he nodded his agreement. He then went back to the task in hand, wrapping Cal's knee so they could get him out.

No more than ten minutes later, Cal was free of his metal prison. He leaned heavily on his relieved little brother, who gently guided him towards the hospital.

As the two brothers made their way haltingly towards the entrance, Cal stopped for a brief rest, just by the rotar that nearly got Ethan.

The older man blew out a whistle, "Good job nobody was stood there, " he commented, seeing how deeply it was embedded.

Ethan cleared his throat, "Erm, actually, I was stood there as the helicopter crashed, it missed me by millimetres," he admitted, the knot of fear returning.

Cal looked at him in shock. They stayed stood at that spot for a while longer, just staring at each other, all to conscious of how lucky they were to still have each other. Cal pulled his brother into an awkward one armed embrace, "What a day!"

 **So that's it! Hope you liked it.**

 **It was supposed to be a story of how worried Ethan was about Cal but I kind of think I turned it round a bit, what do you think? I just can't seem to help having everyone worry about Ethan.**

 **Til next time xx**


End file.
